parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mike and the Express/A Proud Day for Mike
Cast * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.) as Henry * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Gordon * Mike (101 Dalmatians) as James * Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) as Sir Topham Hatt * Various beautiful women as The Coaches * Bagheera (The Jungle Book) as Thomas (cameo) * Everyone else as Themselves Transcript One night, Sulley and Pongo were alone with Mike Wazowski. Although Roger Radcliffe was beginning to think well of him, whenever a chance came, the other animals would talk of nothing but bootlaces. "Remember the time one had to be used to get you out of trouble, Mike?" they would tease. Mike tried to get them back by talking about animals who got shut up in tunnels and stuck on hills, but they wouldn't listen. "You talk too much, little Mike," said Pongo. "A fine strong dog like me has something to talk about. I'm the only animal who can take the express women. When I'm not there, they need two animals. Think about it. I've taken express women for years and have never once lost my way. I seem to know the right path by instinct. Every wise animal knew of course, that the signalman made the animals run on the right path, but Pongo was so proud, he had forgotten." "Wake up, Mike," said Pongo next morning. "It's nearly time for the express. What are you doing? Odd jobs? Ah well, we all have to begin somewhere, don't we? Run along and get my women. Don't be late." Mike went to fetch Pongo's women. They all had shiny, gorgeous faces. He was careful not to bump them, and they followed him smoothly into the station, singing happily, "We're going away, we're going away." "I wish I was going with you," said Mike. "I should love to take the express and go flying along the path." Pongo, with much noise, got ready to back down onto the line. Roger Radcliffe was with the women with other important men. And as soon so they heard the guard's whistle, Pongo started. "Look at me now, look at me now," he puffed, as the women glided after him. "Goodbye, little Mike. See you tomorrow." Mike watched the line disappear and then went back to work. He pushed some monkeys into their proper sidings, and went to fetch the woman for another animal. Mike had just brought the flowers to the platform when he heard a mournful noise. There was Pongo trying to sidle into the station without being noticed. "Hello, Pongo. Is it tomorrow?" asked Donald. Pongo didn't answer, he just barked feebly. "Did you lose your way, Sir Ector?" said Mike. "No, it was lost for me. I turned off the main path and onto the loop. I had to go all around and back again." "Perhaps it was instinct," said Mike. Meanwhile, all the passengers hurried to the booking office. "We want our money back!" they shouted. But Roger climbed onto a trolley, and blew the guard's whistle so loudly that they all stopped to look at him. Then he promised them a new animal at once. "Pongo can't do it. Will you take it for us, Mike?" "Yes, sir. I'll try." So Mike was kissed and hooked up, and everyone got on. "Do your best, Mike," said Roger. "Come along, come along," said Mike. "You're pulling us well, you're pulling us well," sang the women. Bridges and stations flashed by, the passengers cheered and they soon reached the station. Everyone said "Thank you" to Donald, and Roger Radcliffe was very impressed. "Well done!" he said. "Would you like to take the express sometimes?" "Yes, please!" answered Mike. Next day, when Mike came by, Pongo was pushing monkeys. "I like some quiet work for a change," he said. "I'm teaching these monkeys manners. You did well with those women, I hear. Good, we'll show them." And he gave his monkeys a bump. Mike and Pongo are now good friends. Mike sometimes takes the express to give Pongo a rest. Pongo never talks about bootlaces, and they are both quite agreed on the subject of monkeys.